Various types of target systems have been designed over the years and offer the shooter of pellet shooting air and CO.sub.2 rifles some variety of target types and sizes and a number of different target reset features. These target reset features enable the shooter to return the target to a normal upright position once it has been hit by a pellet or projectile. These prior art target systems are not, generally speaking, easily, rapidly, and reliably resettable from a location remote from the target. In addition, these prior art target systems do not offer the shooter a wide variety of target options in an apparatus which is readily collapsible, portable, economical in construction, and multipurpose in function.